


Love You Always

by darkwings17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Shenanigans, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester got a Dog, Dean Winchester is Claire Novak's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Profound Bond Gift Exchange (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwings17/pseuds/darkwings17
Summary: Two kids? Check. New dog? Check. Husband home? Nope.Dean is left at home with his two kids, Claire and Jack, as his husband, Cas, is called overseas to help his brothers sort through whatever it is they managed to get themselves into. Time apart is supposed to make the heart grow fonder, but Dean's not sure how much longer he can handle not having his husband in his arms. He might reconsider when Cas finally does come home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Love You Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/gifts).



> Hi y'all!!
> 
> Was way excited to do another round of the PB Exchange when it came around and had do much fun putting this one together. This times theme is Reunion! Thank you Mods for putting this whole thing together for all of us to enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my awesome betas: inlovewithsaturn, evolving_diamond, and CallenoftheNorth. Y'all are amazing.
> 
> This one is for foldingcranes and I hope you enjoy!!

Hey Cas - 

You’re probably wondering why on Earth you’re getting a letter from us. Remember last year when Jack’s class did penpals? Yeah well, he thought it would be a great idea for us to be your penpal while you’re gone, even though we talk every day on the phone already. I agreed, of course, because who doesn’t love getting a letter in the mail? And I can never say no to him. That’s like kicking a puppy. Anyways, Claire thought it was a dumb idea, but you know how she is.

We miss you like crazy, the house isn’t the same without you here, man. It's quieter for some reason, which is weird with how little you talk. 

Jack wants me to tell you he misses you and hopes you’re having fun with uncle Balthy and Gabey. His words, not mine. All though I do love the name Gabey, I may use that in the future...

Claire mumbled something when I asked her if she wanted to say something. I think it was a hi… Maybe? She was on her phone.

I hope those two aren’t driving you too crazy and that you can finish up soon so you can come home. Don't forget, the compass points you home always. 

Love always, Dean and the kids.

\-- -- --

Dean and kids,

Your letter was a welcomed surprise and brightened my day immensely. It gets harder and harder each day to be away from you all, and I hope to return home as soon as possible. 

Please tell Jack that I miss him too. Balthazar and Gabriel both say hello and send their love. I’m not sure fun would be the correct word I would use to describe the situation, but I’m sure they will drag me out to some club eventually.

Tell Claire I say hello back, and I hope she is doing well.

I miss you, Dean. I know it’s only been a couple weeks since I’ve left for France, but this is the longest we have been apart. I wish you could be here, though. Paris is beautiful. I really think you and the kids would love it here. Maybe someday we could come visit as a family, that is if Gabe and Balthazar stay here for longer than a year. Knowing them, once we figure all of this out, they will be ready to move on to the next adventure. 

I don't know why they thought it would be a good idea to open a bakery in a city full of bakeries. Along with going into business with people they don't know. Hopefully, I can get all of this paperwork and necessary discussions complete in the next week or so.

I look forward to your next letter if you choose to reply, this was a pleasant surprise to come back to after a long day.

Give my love to the kids, and the compass points to home always.

Love always, Castiel

\-- -- -- 

Cas - 

Jack wants a puppy; I told him no; we now have a puppy. She's adorable, though, and I think you’ll love her! The house was so quiet man, I don't know what happened, but something needed to change and, well, we found Miracle and just couldn’t resist. It’ll give you something to look forward to when you come home! That is whenever you come back… Is it really going to be a couple more weeks? How hard can it be to sort out this type of thing?

Anyways, Claire met somebody! I think… She hasn’t actually said anything, but she’s always smiling down at her phone and texting someone. Is fifteen too young to start dating? I think she should have to wait until she's at least graduated from college… What do you think? Maybe that’s something you and her should talk about. She would probably open up to you about that. Don't tell her I told you anything though!

Jack has a choir concert next month, think you’ll make it back? If not, let me know. I don't want to get his hopes up, you know?

I wouldn’t mind a family trip, I think we could all use it. Maybe not Paris though, that's a long freaking time on one of those flying death traps. A road trip, though, sounds awesome! We can take the kids and Baby and just drive. Oh, and Miracle now too! I mean, what's the point of owning an awesome car if you can't drive it on the open road with your family?

Miss you, Cas, compass still pointing home?

Love always, Dean

\-- -- -- 

Dean, 

I will admit Miracle is cute, and she seems to be settling in well with you three. I still can’t believe you got a dog when I was away. What did Sam have to say about that? I always thought I would be the one to get an animal while you were away.

These people are being frustrating and know their stuff. I blame Gabriel for not reading everything before signing and Balthazar for just not caring much about these kinds of things. We are making progress though, and I really want to say I’ll be home for the concert, but I can’t make any promises.

Please don’t tell Jack yet, I don’t want to break his heart over a letter. I’ll let him know next time we talk. Just make sure you have nougat ready for after. 

Claire actually did mention something the other day about meeting someone. She didn’t go into any details, though, so I don’t know much. I advise to let her do her thing until she is ready to tell us herself. She is hesitant about something, so please, Dean do not push her, even though I know you are dying to know.

I’ll miss you, can’t wait to be back in your arms. Also, I hope you’re not baking too much. Compass is still pointing to home.

Love always, Cas

\-- -- --

Cas - 

  
  


The bees are back. Claire has been taking care of the garden, and she noticed them. You should’ve seen her smile man, I haven’t seen her smile like that in weeks. I think you being gone has gotten to all of us now. It probably has for a while, and Claire was putting on a strong face like she does, but I think she misses you a lot more than she lets on. 

I know when you talked to Jack, he was pretty upset, but he's okay, I promise. He knows you’ll be here for the next one and all the ones after that. It's okay Cas, don’t beat yourself up over this like I know you are. Jack loves you and always will.

Tell Gabe and Balthy to stop messing around and figure this stuff out, please. 

I may or may have not found a new honey cookie recipe you would like. Or brownie recipe. Those ones were actually really yummy. 

I miss you. God, Cas, I miss you so much. Keep that compass pointing home for me.

Love always, Dean

\-- -- --

Dean,

I miss you guys so much it hurts. 

Gabriel and Balthazar have just started fighting. I’m sure you’ll hear more about it by the time this letter reaches you. I don't know why they thought it would be a good idea to go into business with each other, in France of all places. They couldn’t have just stayed back in the states? I’m almost at my breaking point. They’re worse than when Claire and Jack are fighting. I think I may need to find a liquor store and drink it. Don't tell the kids that, though.

Do tell the kids I miss them and love them. Can’t wait to try those cookies and brownies. I’ll see you soon, my love. The compass points to home Dean, I promise.

Love always, Cas

\-- -- --

Dean sets the letter back onto the kitchen table (definitely not next to a plate of honey brownies), running a hand down his face in exhaustion. It's been two, almost three months, since Cas left to help his brothers sort through their issues over in France. They expected a week, two tops, to sort through everything, and then Cas would be right back at home in Dean’s arms, where he belongs. 

Charlie and the rest of their small friend group left about an hour ago, after their Avenger movie marathon. Usually, Dean loves those days where they laze around watching their favorite movies with their closest friends, but it just didn’t feel the same without Cas next to him. Dean remembers the first time he sat Cas down on the couch and forced him to watch all of the movies in order. Cas constantly asked questions, and it took much longer than it should have to get through them all, but Dean was more than happy to explain and share his passion with Cas. During the more recent times, Dean has seen Cas mouthing along to his favorite parts and it never fails to bring a proud smile to Dean’s face. 

The whole time Dean missed Cas’ presence, but luckily he had Miracle to cuddle up to in his place, and it made it a little more bearable. His friends still noticed and would continuously send him pitying looks. Dean did his best to ignore them. He doesn’t need them to always remind him of his absent husband. It's not Cas’ fault, and he knows that, but it is hard to raise two kids without the extra support you are used to having. That's not even considering how hard it is to go without your partner by your side for multiple months.

From the little Cas has been able to tell him, Dean has concluded that they somehow managed to get into business with some kind of French mafia and now owe them a ton of money. Apparently, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened with Cas’s brothers either. They always call Cas when they get too far over their heads, and Cas has always been able to get them out of any and all trouble. Dean has no idea how and frankly is too scared to ask. All he knows is his husband is a complete badass.

He reads through the letter one more time, smiling slightly at Cas’ words. Over time their letters have gotten shorter, but Dean thinks they’ve spent more and more time talking over the phone and facetime. Dean needs to hear his husband's voice and see his face to feel even slightly better. Rubbing at his eyes, Dean leaves the letter on the table and stands up to get a glass of water before bed. He can reply to the letter tomorrow.

Curling up in bed a few minutes later, Dean frowns at the other side. Miracle pops up and immediately curls up next to him with her head resting on his chest. He absently runs his fingers through her fur as he thinks back to times when Cas was home, and they were both happier. Eventually, sleep takes over and Dean dreams of strong arms wrapped around him; a warm bare chest pressed along his back, and a deep rumbly voice telling him he loves him. 

The next few days pass like all the others. Get the kids up and ready for school, drink two cups of coffee, so he's not dead to the world, talk to Cas, drop the kids off at school and go to work for the next nine hours before heading home to where the kids are waiting, make dinner, make sure the kids have done their homework, bake something to feel better, go to bed. Do it again the next day. Dean is exhausted, and there are too many sweet treats in the house, but he pushes through because the kids need him and he knows Cas will be back eventually. 

Every day the letter sits in its place on the counter unanswered. Every day he promises himself he will reply the next. It still hasn't happened. Dean can’t seem to find the words right now. Cas will understand though. 

Today is the day of Jack’s choir concert. Jack goes back and forth between being super excited and super bummed that Cas won't be there. Dean does his best to encourage his son to not worry about it and that he can tell Cas all about it tomorrow morning when they facetime. It doesn’t help that Cas had a meeting today during their normal call time and could only send a text wishing Jack luck. 

Dean gets Jack dressed in his nicest black slacks and the blue shirt the school wants them to wear for the concert before calling for Claire to see if she's ready. He himself has on his nicest pair of jeans and the maroon button-up that Cas says he always looks amazing in. Over time it's become one of his favorite shirts, and every time he wears it, he thinks of Cas. With only a few minutes to spare, the three of them pile into the Impala and hit the road towards the school. Charlie and Jo already texted him, saying they have seats for him and Claire once they get there. 

Jack rushes to join his class while Claire and Dean make their way to the gym to wait with the rest of the families. Charlie’s bright red hair is easy to spot in the sea of people and Dean pushes his way through until he finds his two friends. 

“Dean! You made it!” Charlie exclaims, hopping up and wrapping her arms around Dean’s neck in a hug.

“Of course I made it, Charles,” Dean chuckles and hugs the lithe woman back. He nods in Jo’s direction and gets a smile in return.

“How’s Cas?” Jo asks when Dean settles into the open seat next to her.

“Um, he's good. Busy with meetings today, so we didn't get the chance to facetime earlier,” Dean admits, his mood darkening slightly. “He did manage to send a good luck text for Jack tonight though, which was good. This is rough on Jack not having both of us here.”

“Any update on when he will be back?” 

“A couple more weeks,” he mumbles.

“Seriously?” Jo’s eyebrows raise in disbelief. “It's been what? Two months already?”

“Yep.”

“Dang, I’m sorry Dean,” she says, and Dean knows she’s sincere. Jo is not one for pity or feeling bad for someone. Honestly, it's a bit refreshing for him, so he offers a small smile and the conversation is dropped. They sit in a comfortable silence letting the conversations around them become the background noise. Everyone settles down into their seats. The lights start to dim, and conversations cease when Miss Missouri, the music teacher, walks out onto the makeshift stage. The woman commands attention without even asking for it, and Dean respects the hell out of her. Jack sings, literally sings, nothing but praises for the woman when he tells Dean and Cas about his day. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all are having a wonderful evening and enjoy the show we have for you tonight,” Missouri speaks out to the crowd in a soothing voice. Dean’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out to see who texted him. When he sees Cas’ name, his brows pull together in confusion and concern. It's almost two in the morning over in Paris and there should be no reason Cas is up this late. With his heartbeat accelerating with every breath, Dean opens the text and his whole body sags in relief when he reads it. 

**Cas: Take a video for me please!**

“Dean, honey, your husband is fine and now please put your phone away. I have a video camera set up for you already and I’ll send you the video after the show,” Missouri’s voice carries to him and he flushes in embarrassment. He has no idea how she could single him out in the sea of families, but he learned long ago to not question her ways. With an apologetic wave from him, Dean puts his phone back into his pocket and turns his full attention to the stage where the first group is already taking their places. 

The concert passes as every elementary school concert does. Dean cringes at the singing but coos at how adorable all of the kids are in their matching outfits. Some kids that have solos surprise him with how good their voices actually sound. Eventually, the fifth-grade class is up, and he spies Jack immediately. Dean and the rest of their small group holler and cheer as Jack takes his place on stage. Jack smiles broadly in their direction, and Dean smiles right back even though he knows Jack can’t actually see him. They go through two songs before a couple kids move forward for the solo parts. Dean is completely shocked when he sees Jack step up to one of the microphone stands. 

“Did you know he has a solo?” Dean whispers to Claire, sitting next to him.

“No, he didn't tell me,” she whispers back, not taking her eyes off her little brother up on stage. There's a small, proud smile on her lips too, causing Dean to smile bright. He loves his kids so much. He just wishes Cas was here to see his son’s first solo. Dean knows for a fact his husband would be tearing up right now, although he would deny it while wiping at his eyes. He does the same thing when the two of them watch one of those sad dog movies. It goes unsaid when Dean ends up bawling too.

They watch intently as the music starts and the girl standing next to Jack takes the lead. A few seconds later, Jack takes over and Dean beams with pride. His son sounds awesome, and not just because he is incredibly biased. Jack has always been able to sing. Dean realized this when Jack would sing along to every song when they’re in the Impala. Cas was the one to encourage him to join the choir at the school and Jack’s confidence grew. Now he stands in front of all of these parents, singing his little heart out, and Dean has to blink back the few tears that threaten to fall.

Dean reaches out to grab Cas’ hand before he remembers his husband isn't there, but luckily Claire is, and she grips on to his hand with both of hers as they watch Jack’s solo come to an end. There is no doubt on who they are there for when the four of them break out in cheers and clapping like crazy when the kids take their bows and exit the stage. Jack waves at them one last time before he disappears behind the curtain.

The gym lights flash back on, signaling the concert’s end, and Dean collapses back in his chair to wait. Jo and Charlie say their goodbyes and make him promise he will give Jack a hug and kiss from them both. Kids start flying through the doors searching for their parents, and Dean keeps his eyes open for Jack. Finally, he sees his son rushing towards him with a big gummy smile that reminds Dean so much of Cas’. Jack jumps into his arms and Dean holds him close.

“Great job buddy, I’m so proud of you,” Dean mumbles into his son's hair, clutching him tighter.

“Did you see my solo Daddy?” Jack asks excitedly.

“Of course I did kiddo! You were awesome!” 

“I wish Papa was here,” Jack says almost too quietly for Dean’s ears to pick up. Dean sighs heavily and squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t know how to comfort his son. Especially when he, too, wishes Cas were there with them. Not trusting his voice, Dean tightens his arms around Jack and holds him a few minutes longer. Claire comes up to them and rubs gentle circles into Jack’s back the same way Cas does when one of them is upset.

“Alright, you guys ready to head home?” he asks after a while. Jack nods his head, so Dean sets him back down on the ground and looks around the gym for Missouri. He really hopes she was able to catch Jack’s solo on video like she said she would. Cas would love to see it and probably would watch it over and over again. Dean thinks he finally catches sight of her curly dark hair when a shout from Jack draws his attention.

“Papa!” Jack screams before taking off into the crowd. Dean watches him, panicking slightly at the fact that his son just took off running into a sea of people when he catches sight of a very familiar head of dark, messy hair. He stares in shock as Jack leaps into the man’s arms, which tighten around him in a very similar manner to what Dean had done moments ago. The man shuffles awkwardly forward while never letting go of the small boy in his arms. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” blurts out of Dean’s mouth before he can stop it.

“Language,” that deep gravelly voice sends shivers down Dean’s spine. He has gone months without hearing that voice in person.

Smirking slightly, Dean looks fondly at his husband. “Sorry, Cap.”

“Hello Dean,” Cas smiles up at him.

“Heya Cas,” Dean replies, finally stepping forward and folding his husband and son into his arms. Hardly a second later, Claire forces her way into the middle of the group hug and Dean finally lets himself relax. His family is here. They are safe and happy. Dean’s not sure how long the four of them stand their basking in the embrace, but he eventually pulls back only to make eye contact with a pair of bright blue watery eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Dean whispers, brushing at the escaped tears on his husband's cheek. “God, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Cas’ voice cracks slightly, and both kids tighten their arms around him. “I missed all of you guys.”

Dean smiles at his family, incredibly grateful to all be together again. “What are you doing here, man? I thought you were still going to be in France for a few more weeks?”

“I wanted to surprise you guys. When I told Gabriel and Balthazar about missing Jack’s concert, they refused to let that happen. Actually, they sorted the rest out on their own. They paid for my last minute flight too, I made it here about an hour ago,” Cas explains.

“You got to see me sing?” Jack asks, finally removing his face from where it was pressed into Cas’ neck.

“I did, and you were incredible up there. Jack, I’m so proud of you.”

Dean stares in disbelief. Cas is home. His husband finally came back, and their family is finally complete. Unable to help himself, Dean moves back in to squeeze his family tight. Claire starts to protest and push everyone away, causing Dean and Cas to laugh quietly. Cas lets Jack back down to the ground, then looks at Dean expectantly.

Rolling his eyes, Dean steps forward with a lopsided grin and kisses his husband gently. “Welcome home, Cas,” he whispers against his lips.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas smiles and kisses him a few more times before they separate. Claire and Jack are doing their best not to watch, but both of them are smiling wide, filled with the joy of having their dads back together. A throat clearing from behind them draws their attention, and they turn to find Missouri smiling at them softly.

“Welcome back, Castiel,” she greets.

“Thank you, Missouri.”

“Here is that video for you two. There’s a little surprise at the end as well.” Missouri winks. Dean stares at her, blinking his eyes in confusion. “Your sweet little family reunion boy, stop looking at me like that.”

“Oh!” Dean exclaims in realization. Just the thought of watching Jack and Claire running into their fathers’ arms and then their family embrace brings a sappy smile to Dean’s face. He looks back at his happy family, Jack clinging onto Cas’ hand and Claire standing nearby, for once not on her phone. “You guys ready to head home?”

Cas nods his head and Dean finally notices how exhausted his husband looks. He has no idea how long Cas has been awake and he knows for a fact Cas is unable to sleep on planes. It's nearly five in the morning over in France and after a full day of travel, he can’t imagine how tired Cas is. The four of them walk out to the car and Dean can’t help the smile that makes its way to his face when Cas relaxes into the bench seat and breaths in the familiar scent of leather and home. Dean reaches over and tangles their fingers together loosely. Cas gives him a sated happy smile in return.

It only takes a few minutes on the road for Cas to be lulled to sleep by the throaty purr of the Impala. When they reach the house, Dean sends the kids in to get ready for bed. He takes his time to admire his husband after being separated for so long it feels so nice just to have him near. With gentle fingers, he reaches out and shifts the hair from Cas’ eyes. He let his hair grow out a little longer than he normally would while he was over in France and Dean really likes it. 

“You know, someone once told me it's creepy to watch someone while they sleep,” Cas’ gravelly voice shocks Dean out of the trance he somehow ended up in. A single bright blue eye opens and peers at Dean with swirls of humor and mischief mixing together. Dean barks out a huff of laughter.

“They’re not wrong, but you’re beautiful when you’re asleep, so who can really blame me?” Dean asks, running his fingers gently through Cas’ hair.

“Just when I’m sleeping?” Cas’ eyebrow raises in question, causing Dean to shut his mouth and swallow the lump in his throat. Damn, he missed his snarky husband.

“You know I find you beautiful all the time,” he answers once he can breathe properly again. “When you smile. When you pout. When you laugh. When you play with the kids. When you’re out in the garden with your flowers and bees. When you’re coming back from your morning run. Literally all the time, you are the most beautiful person I have ever been fortunate enough to meet, let alone have the honor to marry.”

Cas looks at him silently for a few moments, their gazes never wavering. “What the hell did you do with my husband?” Cas finally asks.

Dean throws his head back in laughter, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. “I missed you like hell Cas, I’m so happy you’re home.”

“Me too,” Cas says softly, looking at Dean through soft eyes.

“Come on, sweetheart, let's get you to bed.”

The two men head into the house, checking on the kids and saying their goodnights. Dean makes sure Miracle is set for the night before joining his husband in their room. Cas is already curled up in their bed and peeks over the covers, blinking those bright blue eyes Dean loves so much. Not wanting to waste any more time, Dean crawls into bed. The cool sheets hit his skin, sending goosebumps all over. He scoots closer to Cas and pulls him into his arms where he belongs. Dean thinks he might finally be able to get a good night's sleep for the first time in over two months.

“I’m really glad your compass led you home, Cas,” he mumbles into Cas’ hair.

“It always will. Love you always, Dean,” Cas whispers into the air between them. Moments later, soft snores can be heard through the room and Dean smiles down at the beautiful man asleep on his chest. 

“Love you always, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!! Hope you enjoyed this fun little story! 
> 
> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on the [ ProfoundBond Discord](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
